The telecommunications industry continually attempts to improve the transmitter circuitry in wireless communication systems. Power amplifier (PA) circuitry is a major component of a transmitter of a wireless communication device. Power amplifier (PA) circuitry provides the power for transmitting a signal (including data modulated and carried by the signal) so that a base station or a receiver can receive the signal.
Power amplifier (PA) circuitry uses a large amount of power. The power amplifier (PA) module is one of the most power consuming components of a wireless communication device. Therefore it is very desirable to provide power amplifier (PA) circuitry that is power efficient.
One method for improving power amplifier (PA) efficiency is to use a drain/collector modulation technique. In the drain/collector modulation technique a non-linear high efficiency power amplifier can be used (e.g., a class C power amplifier) instead of a linear low efficiency power amplifier (e.g., a class A amplifier). The power control of the power amplifier (PA) circuitry is achieved by adjusting the power amplifier (PA) power supply VCC. A high efficiency power supply combined with a high efficiency power amplifier (PA) (with constant bias) would be ideal.
In prior art power amplifier (PA) modules in GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) telecommunication devices such as RF3110 (manufactured by RFMD) and TQM7M4014 (manufactured by Triquint), the power amplifier (PA) power supply VCC is from a linear regulator or “low-drop-out” (LDO) circuit. An LDO circuit can have a high efficiency when the value of its output voltage (VCC) is near the value of its input voltage (VBATT). But an LDO circuit will have a very low efficiency when its output voltage (VCC) is very low compared with its input voltage (VBATT).
The maximum efficiency for an LDO circuit is the ratio of the output voltage VCC to the input voltage VBATT. That is, the maximum efficiency is given by the ratio VCC/VBATT. For example, the maximum efficiency for an LDO in a typical GSM handset with an output voltage of nine tenths volts (VCC=0.9 volts) and an input voltage of three and six tenths volts (VBATT=3.6 volts) is twenty five percent (25%).
One method for increasing the efficiency of the power amplifier (PA) power supply VCC is to use a switching converter. Presently existing switching converters, however, are designed to provide a constant output voltage. These converters are called “DC/DC converters” because they operate with direct current (DC) in and direct current (DC) out. DC/DC converters switch from a few hundred kilohertz (kHz) to a few megahertz (MHz) with a loop unit gain bandwidth having a range of approximately one hundred kilohertz (100 kHz).
On the other hand, GSM power amplifiers (PAs) require the supply voltage VCC to be able to follow the input voltage ramp signal (Vramp) with very high accuracy. In a GSM system, the Vramp signal is required to slew from zero to its maximum value in ten microseconds (10 μs) to twenty microseconds (20 μs). This means that the supply voltage VCC must be able to slew from zero to approximately three and seven tenths volts (3.7 V) in ten microseconds (10 μs) to twenty microseconds (20 μs) and follow the Vramp signal in the close loop fashion with the power amplifier (PA) load. There are presently no switching converters available that can provide this level of performance.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method that is capable of providing a highly efficient wide bandwidth power supply for a power amplifier.